


捣衣

by Brofungeon



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon
Summary: 良堂关于成都场后终于换大褂的手冲文学妄想，大褂play注意





	捣衣

**Author's Note:**

> 良堂  
> 关于成都场后终于换大褂的手冲文学妄想，大褂play注意

演出散完场， 他们在后台挨个换衣服。周九良动作快，T恤裤子一蹬了事，知道孟鹤堂还得折腾会儿他那件衬衣外套，在更衣间门口多等了他一阵。  
过了比他想的久了点的那么一会儿，孟鹤堂穿戴整齐地出来，手里抱着枣红大褂，神情有点郁结。“还是不行，吃不了辣。”他说，“这么半天了身上还一股火锅味儿。”  
他一面说着，边把大褂抱到自己鼻子跟前闻闻。周九良因此立刻联想起一些可爱水獭闻指甲，顿时给他可爱得昏过去。他指指地上箱子：“搁里吧。你不是不吃辣吗，身上也有辣味儿？”  
另两件孟鹤堂已经给叠好了，递给周九良让他往箱子里摆，自己转着圈地开始叠手里这件红大褂。转着圈单纯是个形容，他们单位四百多演员，谁不是跟着同一个师父学的叠大褂，但周九良每次看孟鹤堂叠大褂，总觉得他的动作像一串他并不知晓的舞步。这人在很多地方，身段漂亮得没必要了；就好比大保镖里，明明就是学艺不精的练家子，本用不着那么飒爽的铁门坎，可孟鹤堂老憋着那股子劲，想把老节目演得跟谁都不一样，比谁都抓人眼球。这会儿他把大褂叠好了，忍不住再抱起来闻闻，细眉毛立刻又拧到一块儿去。“不知道。是不是因为颜色啊？就这件红的，我感觉味最大。看着就辣。”  
“别闻了就。”周九良让他说得心痒痒。他想孟鹤堂身上哪有什么味儿？吃辣的那都白天的事了，隔了那么久，有什么气味能这么持久。然而一旦想到这个方面，思维立刻就朝着更不行的地方滑坡，孟鹤堂身上的气味像一个小爪子挠着他的心，让他整个人都为之发痒。

成都的酒店有点问题。其一是暑期旅游高峰，只订得到双人标准间，于是依照搭档住一屋的原则分了房间钥匙。其二是浴室的帘子比较难搞，等到他们花了一番功夫弄清它的开关到底在哪时，孟鹤堂为了不让人看他已经把周九良赶出去洗了一回澡。  
……从这两个结果看来，其实这问题对他们而言反而是好事。不提也罢。  
自从他们开起专场以来有一阵不用住标准间了，如今倒颇有点忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠的唏嘘。床铺似乎是不太大，房间也没那么宽敞，两个装大褂的箱子堆在那里就占去一大块空间。孟鹤堂平常向来是要飞机落了北京的地才去打开箱子检查大褂的，这回却很殷勤地一回酒店就把箱子铺开，捞出那件枣红大褂抖楞。“不行，我还是觉得太味儿了。酒店里有没有会洗大褂的洗衣房啊？”  
他一开箱子，把走道都挡上了。孟鹤堂有点小洁癖，不爱接着人洗澡，周九良对这个倒是无所谓，这会儿正在他后边洗过了澡出来，背心裤衩地擦着头发就看见他举着大褂皱着一张脸。“还想这个呢？”  
孟鹤堂浑然不觉地答应了。他翻来覆去地看那件枣红大褂：“颜色这么好看，过年新做的，给糟践了多可惜啊。”  
“味道也糟践衣服？”  
“那当然。”孟鹤堂一回头看见他头上卷毛滴滴答答往下滴水当场就乐了，“你自己不是知道吗，去年那回上我们家做饭不还知道光个脊宁。”  
这可是他自己提起来的。周九良登时有点气血上涌，忍不住就凑到孟鹤堂脖颈间去嗅，湿头发贴在他下颌上，蹭得一片水渍。“你身上有味儿吗？你身上没什么味道啊。”  
孟鹤堂为了不沾酒店的被褥，已经换好了全套的睡衣睡裤，身上是跟他自己一样的沐浴露味道。除此之外，仿佛还留有一点他有时候喷的香水的余香。没有一点饭馆大油大盐的味道。他又抓起孟鹤堂的手去闻他手里的大褂，倒是确有一点布料之外的味道，不过那是衣服穿过以后染上的一种皮肤的气味，和一点汗的味道，是人的气味。  
尽管羞于承认，但周九良知道自己一度对孟鹤堂身上的这种气味着迷。他从小养成的坏习惯，洗衣服之前先抱起来闻闻有没有这种穿过的气味，要是没什么味道就可以再穿着这身衣服滚两天，主要是为了偷懒，到现在也没改过来。几年前他曾心血来潮，自告奋勇要帮孟鹤堂洗大褂熨大褂，一个不留神已经抓着孟鹤堂的一件湖蓝色大褂在闻，随即意识到这一行为给人感觉有点像变态，当即扔下大褂。但那种气味已经被他捕捉到；更不对劲的是他居然觉得那味道还颇有点好闻。他顿时陷入了一种心猿意马的状态。只那一下不足以让他对那味道产生什么清楚的认识，但要留下一种印象则绰绰有余。他边熨大褂边在头脑里自行组合着构成那种气味的可能元素，自然手下失控，把大褂烫糊了一片，正巧糊在心口。他赶紧把熨斗扔下，手指也给烫了一下。孟鹤堂后来打开大褂，对着心口的一块糊印皱皱眉头：“你不就给我熨这么一次大褂，非要留一块糊的？”那时他的指肚还在因烫伤而疼痛，听孟鹤堂嗔怪他，心里不禁涌上点委屈。但是，他又想，这确实，从头到尾，完全是他自己的过错。能怪谁呢。  
但孟鹤堂身上那种奇异的味道还在招着他。这会儿可能是他闻得太久，孟鹤堂没被抓着的另一只手伸过来薅了一把他湿乎乎的头发。“没完了还？别闹。”他拿手指绕着周九良头发玩，“赶紧把头发吹干了。湿着睡觉容易头疼，你本来睡眠质量就不好。”  
周九良不听他的。孟鹤堂的皮肤上覆着上瘾的毒药，只要品尝过一次，从此忍不住去探索那更深处的密奥。他手上用力，掐紧了孟鹤堂的手腕，一边衔住他颈侧的一小块皮肤，轻轻吮吸起来。  
孟鹤堂被他突然这么一弄，控制不住地低呼了一声，手上脱了力，手里攥着的大褂落下来，柔柔地盖在他们头上，手指也从周九良头上垂下来。枣红色的阴影下，他一动不动，任凭周九良从他脖颈直吻到锁骨，然后抬起头，与他在大褂的遮蔽下彼此凝视。周九良突然笑了。  
“梁祝今年上了两回了。”他说，“是不是都穿的这件？被这件这么一罩，我总想起来你拿手绢盖着我演坟。”  
孟鹤堂自己做了些台前幕后的联想，顿时有点害臊。“别说这个。”他想把手腕从周九良手里抽出来拨开大褂，但周九良手劲大得惊人，捏着他的手腕就给他整个摁到床上，大褂垫在他身下，被压起一个角。他就是再装糊涂这会儿也该知道周九良到底正惦记什么了，也只好顺着他来，再叹上一口气：“反正回去也要洗大褂是吗。”  
周九良忽然福至心灵：“要不你把这件换上吧。”  
孟鹤堂直看他：“不是你说的吗，大褂是工作服。穿工作服干这个？你也不怕心理阴影？”  
“爱看你穿，你管我呢？”  
这话倒直白。孟鹤堂最后还是老实听话，把大褂换上了。他坐起来背过身把上半身脱了，直感到周九良跟要看进肉里去似的看他。一个一个系盘扣的时候，周九良就凑过去咬他嘴唇。穿大褂这也是熟练工，再用不着拿眼去看，他笑着躲周九良，系好了最下边一个扣，手指顺势摸进去。“裤子不换了啊。”  
“脱了。”周九良含着他嘴唇指挥。这会儿他突然表演欲上头，退开一步指他：“你，裤子给我脱了。”  
孟鹤堂立刻笑得要死。当然知道他在这来的是哪一出：梁祝的底他们可花了心思。“行，行。”他出声哄着周九良，一边把睡裤褪下去。周九良眼睛当场直了：他底下可什么都没穿。  
“诶。”孟鹤堂拿脚趾头蹬他，又犯起来那股子娇劲儿，“想什么呢，你睡觉穿全乎了睡？”  
“得，都是您正人君子。”要是还这么废话他们俩能这么互相接茬接一晚上，周九良干脆认哏，把孟鹤堂又摁回床里。一句话让你的逗哏闭嘴，最快的办法还是直接用嘴去堵他的嘴。  
孟鹤堂在他身子底下哼哼唧唧，舌头就撬开他齿缝来和他的舌头交缠，膝盖也不老实地去抵他下半身。孟鹤堂是教会他怎样去吻的人，注定比他曾经多吻过一些人，这就是说他周九良永远没法用吻让孟鹤堂呼吸散乱、脸颊飞红、自来卷的头发从额头上掉下来遮住一小片睫毛。但是，就像这样也没什么不好。他们黏黏糊糊地交换着唾液，直把呼吸吹在对方皮肤上。  
孟鹤堂拿膝盖磨蹭他也有一会儿了。但周九良这时又变得没那么猴急，离开嘴唇之后，又开始隔着大褂去抚摸孟鹤堂身体的形状。这身枣红大褂最早是为天津台的春晚做的，参加相声有新人那会儿还没有它。拍相声有新人的海报时他们穿了那件粉褂，那时候孟鹤堂就坦言：像结婚的。固然是在摄影棚里说的玩笑话，但总不可能半点真意没有。孟鹤堂是好相声演员，很有一点职业精神，又正经八百学过表演，是差点被国立老师招安过的好演员，但往往在这方面演技拙劣，一点真心都藏不住。周九良从十七岁被他带儿子一样带大，难免染上同样的毛病，他天性疏离自闭是一方面，坦诚起来却也恨不得把自己的一颗心整个掏出来给人看。这时他看着身着红褂的孟鹤堂，头发是新洗过的蓬松柔软，这个精致男的向来把自己皮肤保养得很好，周九良自上而下看着他，心里照例先没头没尾冒出来一句：孟鹤堂长得真是挺好看。  
然后才是：这身确实像大红喜袍。  
他又俯身去闻大褂领口。他一脑袋湿乎乎卷毛，水全滴在大褂上，孟鹤堂这个心疼衣服，直揪他头发。“没完了还？赶紧擦干，淋我一身。”他被推起来，就只好老老实实抓过扔在手边的毛巾擦头发，一边审视孟鹤堂身上的大褂，果然让水洇出几处深色印子。搁往常孟鹤堂早就要蹦起来给他一扇子，但今天他们俩似乎是铁了心要把霍霍大褂这事办瓷实。他今天也是疯了，猛把擦干了水的毛巾扔下，隔着大褂就咬住了孟鹤堂乳尖。  
作孽，祖师爷有眼。孟鹤堂整个人都木住了。本来里边什么也没穿，大褂的绸子面直接磨着胸口，那两点就有点要起来的意思，周九良再来这一手，他一身的血立刻全往下身、脸上跟这块儿涌，简直要沸起来。“你干嘛！”他差点来上一段天津话倒口，恼羞成怒去推周九良肩膀，“别闹！快点！”  
但周九良多坏，正想着怎么变着法多玩他一会儿呢。他咬着那粒乳珠轻轻往外扽了一下，满意地感到它在自己齿间开始变硬，还忍不住要出言逗他。“这会儿倒急上了？先生？”  
他管孟鹤堂叫先生的时候就总把四门基本功忘到一边儿去了，不是字正腔圆规规矩矩地念，偏要含含糊糊，夹在句尾里把这俩字带出来，好像这两个字有多烫嘴。他含着孟鹤堂的乳尖，又用上了舌头，这大褂已经沾了气味沾了水，他就不介意再让它添些别的液体，更不介意让孟鹤堂自己身体里出的什么汁水弄脏它。孟鹤堂被他这样一喊头皮都发麻，身上的情况也是要命，一开始还只有牙的触感，现在热度和湿度一齐涌上来侵蚀着他。这一边涨而发痛得难受，另一边则只被布料单调地摩擦着，弄得他忍不住要自己扭着身子，将另一边也往对方口里送过去。“九良，九良……帮帮孟哥。”顾不上要脸了，“这边，也摸一下……”  
但周九良伏在他胸口，很镇静地说：“不是这样吧，孟哥。你最急的不是这个吧。”  
他直起身子，放过了乳头，手往孟鹤堂大褂底下探过去。那底下果然已经汁水涟涟，孟鹤堂被他摸得想死。更可恼大褂让那玩意儿顶着，已经鼓起来一块，但凡让师父知道他们穿着大褂干这事，当场就得枪毙。他意识到自己早拿膝盖顶了周九良半天，他当然也支了起来，谁也没比谁好到哪儿去，都不是什么柳下惠，但就这样了还能憋着撩拨他，可见周九良这人真是畜生。  
现在他顾不上那么多了。即使知道有诈，也得把自己往对方手里送过去。他两只手抓着周九良的胳膊晃，动作流畅自然，根本没觉得自己是在撒娇。“九良，九良。孟哥求你，九良。”  
这时周九良却仿佛又回到了快乐小园子的状态，一旦对自己下誓要撅他孟哥就绝不给递一句话，有了损招哪怕同归于尽也要拉他孟哥下水。他引着孟鹤堂的双手到他自己两腿之间：“孟哥先自己摸摸吧。”多可气，说这话时他一副冷面，就好像不是他自己先惹起这茬子事似的。孟鹤堂叫他逗弄得眼眶都微红起来，却也是鬼迷心窍，一双手叫他拉着就往穴口伸过去，接着就吞入自己一个指节。  
这景象还是相当可看。孟鹤堂有一双小手，其大小甚至一度让周九良感到诧异。一个男人，东北男的，真能有这么细白纤小的手。但孟鹤堂本就身量不高，骨架很小，又有点秀气女相的坯子，这样一来仿佛又很相配。大褂虚掩着，看不清他具体的动作，他自己摸了一会儿就从大褂底下抽出另一只手冲他伸：“润滑，润滑。”  
周九良只放开他去摸东西的这么一会儿，再回来时看孟鹤堂已经偷偷把手指抽出来，被抓了正着，于是跟小孩一样挺不好意思地对他吐舌头。孟鹤堂向来有这毛病，没事老爱去舔嘴唇：他嘴唇容易干，历年冬天往往要起皮，即使涂了唇膏也忍不住去舔，不知所措的时候也下意识这样做，浑然不知这动作多具有误解性。周九良白在台上看他偷偷吐舌那么多年，一点抵抗力没培养起来，如今看他这样，仍然想到吻。他憋着一股子劲，暂且省去许多幻想中的步骤，胡乱抹了润滑剂把手伸到大褂底下的穴口里草草扩张一番，套上套就毫不怜惜地劈进去。  
孟鹤堂吃痛，整个身子都弓起来，腿也毫不矜持地缠上他的腰，因此把自己完全送进他怀抱里来。周九良用胸膛去接他先生的身体，一边做了个很莫名其妙的联想。  
职业的特殊性要求他们大多数时候的站位是孟鹤堂居右，是他们自己的右。孟鹤堂有一种推人办法，站在右侧时就转过小半个身子用右手推他右肩。这种动作，说实话，由孟鹤堂做出来就会很像是娇嗔。周九良第一次被他这么锤爆时吓了一跳，直到后来才意识到这姿势是跟师父统一批发来的。尽管如此，他的第一印象仍然挥之不去，孟鹤堂做起这个动作，就是让自己完全进入他的手臂可以拥抱到的范围之内。他没有不去拥抱他的理由。  
房间里打着空调，但好像不怎么管事，他们这么一折腾，又冒了一身的汗。大褂的面料不够透气，孟鹤堂很快就汗湿淋漓，脸颊也泛红，然而一点没有要缓缓的意思，两只手反而变本加厉地绕上他肩背，两具黏黏糊糊的热切的身体更紧地贴到一起去。人身体里的热气往外蒸着，这时周九良才闻见一种飘忽的辛辣的气味，似乎是让他去接近。他没忍住，情不自禁凑到孟鹤堂颈窝里去嗅，那味道却在他刚要去寻找时兀地消失了。  
孟鹤堂整个人差不多都给他折起来，身体紧紧箍着他，他就拿牙拨开领口，轻轻去咬他锁骨。孟鹤堂没料到这个，浑身一下子紧绷了一瞬，下半身的触感让周九良牙关一紧，险些就折在这儿。  
就这一下疏忽，他的思绪立刻脱离控制，飞到八竿子打不着的地方去。后来他们拥抱过的次数不少，各式各样，也什么场合都有。当他第一次在三里屯逼仄的后台看向孟鹤堂时，他不会预料到这么多的拥抱。  
——为什么会想到三里屯？这个名字忽然彰显起它的存在。为什么？因为白天里他们曾问到过这个地方。在三里屯他第一次看到的换上了大褂的孟鹤堂，那时周九良已经知道他在于老师的马场工作。孟鹤堂晚他一步到剧场，在东方朔的牌位下边匆忙换上了大褂来对他打招呼，那时周九良看到的他的眼睛，就像奔马的眼睛一样透亮、明快。  
到最后，孟鹤堂咬着下嘴唇，抓着他的卷发射出来，溅在大褂内侧，让他没勇气再去闻闻大褂现在得成了一个什么味道。周九良，有点良心，记得带了套，没去增加孟鹤堂的清理量。即使这样，孟鹤堂还是等不及就下了地，拧着眉头先去把大褂泡上。  
“真的，”当然没脸立刻拿到洗衣房去，周九良看着他对着水龙头放水的背影，突然说，“下周换一身大褂吧。”  
孟鹤堂随口答应着他。“也行啊。” 他把睡衣很随意地披上，挽起袖子把大褂浸到水里去。这个电波系男的，此时此刻脑中涌过许多想法。“也到夏天了，换身凉快色的大褂吧。”  
汗珠细细密密从他额角渗下来，被他抬手随意抹去。周九良看着他，想起他们在冬天的相识。而现在，夏天将要来临。这让他想到这已经是一段很长的日子，而将来的日子也仍会很长。他不禁傻笑起来，惹得孟鹤堂又佯装要扬起大褂去盖他的头。


End file.
